Truths Revealed
by Beckilles
Summary: To anyone else she was simply surprised, playing her part.   Partners, Ex's and Clients. Set during/post 'The whole Truth'
1. Revelations

**The usual disclaimer.****They aren't mine.. **

**A/N:  
>This is set during &amp; Post- The Whole Truth.<br>****I've take creative liberties obviously and lets just pretend the end of that ep never happened :P  
><strong>**It's rated T- for now. However it may turn M. You've been warned!**  
><strong>Thanks to the usual peeps :) Love ya!<strong>  
><em>(All errors are my own)<em>

* * *

><p>1. Revelations<p>

* * *

><p>He pressed her against the wall and grinned as he heard the distinct sound of her heels moving towards them. Cal immediately felt the penetrating stare of Gillian and Damien on him and Clara That had been the plan. They had wanted to gage Damien's reaction as Gillian and he '<em>accidentally'<em> interrupted their little make out session; all in the name of scientific research of course.

'_Right on schedule.'_ Cal smirked. He slowly turned his head when he heard a loud gasp beside him and caught expression on the man's face. '_Scorned lover my ass,'_ he mused silently.

He tilted his head in Gillian's direction, and was caught off guard by what he saw. He hadn't been prepared for the fleeting emotions that had flickered across her features, as she stumbled momentarily before fixing her mask back in place. Cal had seen the way her eyes had widened in surprise, the way her perfect lips parted slightly in shock before she clenched her jaw. He watched as a wave of jealousy passed over her delicate features. It wasn't until he held her gaze he had seen it; his heart beat violently in his chest.

Gillian Foster was aroused.

Cal watched as she tried to conceal it. To anyone else she was simply surprised, playing her part. But to him, her eyes had given her away. He noted her dilated pupils, the slight blush that had painted her cheeks.

He grinned impishly at her as he caught her gaze before she ducked her head and moved swiftly down the corridor in pursuit of Damien. _'He was definitely going to investigate that look further,'_ he thought smugly, as a slight smirk pulled at the corners of his lips

* * *

><p>Gillian shifted uncomfortably on the couch. This wasn't exactly where she wanted to be right now.<p>

To her left sat Clara and Zoe. She glanced to her right and caught Cal grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes dismissively at him, and turned her attention back to Clara. She sat silently and listened as Clara spoke. She couldn't help feel sorry for the poor woman. She genuinely loved her late husband.

Gillian almost choked when Clara confessed the secret that she had been hiding, was in fact a disk that contained a recording of a threesome, which she had arranged as a gift for her husband on his birthday. She concealed her shock quickly and hoped that they hadn't noticed. She was by far a prude. She just couldn't imagine a respectable sixty year-old man in that sort of situation, with women half his age, nor did she want to.

She ducked her head slightly as she was suddenly assaulted by a particular, vivid memory from back in her college days; a memory she hadn't thought about in years. Sighing softly, she cursed her fair complexion feeling her face warm, as a faint blush crept its way across her porcelain skin. She felt Cal's eyes on her instantly, but refused to turn and met his gaze. Instead, she tried to focus her attention on the conversation in front of her.

Nervously, Gillian ran a hand up the side of her neck as Clara turned to her expectantly. She offered the woman a look of condolence as she tried to offer her some sort of reassurance. Cal tossed a lewd comment about and she hadn't missed Zoe's bewildered look. She was sure her own expression would have been similar had she been paying attention, however she had been distracted by her own thoughts. She looked up and shook her head disapprovingly.

_'Cal seemed to be enjoying this new development a little bit too much_', she mused silently.

"Just leave the blackmail tape on the table, love," he told Clara and tilted his head in Gillian's direction. "Foster and I will go over it a little later." He grinned as his eyes danced with amusement as all three women turned and looked at him disapprovingly. He watched as Gillian's head snapped to meet his gaze, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Won't we, darling?" Cal smirked as his tongue snaked out to moisten his lips. He did little to hide his enjoyment as he watched her squirm uncomfortably for a moment.

"Cal, is that really necessary?" Gillian asked, her voice slightly elevated.

"Won't know until we've watched it now, will we?" he replied coyly. "We'll be sure to keep it confidential," he told Zoe and Clara as they headed towards the door.

He moved towards Gillian as she rose from the couch, coming to stand directly behind her. Dropping his head beside her ear, he lowered his voice as not to draw attention to them. "Don't worry, love. Nothing you haven't seen before," he whispered suggestively. He watched as she stiffened, her breath catching in her throat as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Aye, aye, darling." He growled lowly.

Gillian felt a slight pressure at the small of her back, and instantly knew Cal was trying to push her buttons. She shook her head lightly and moved away from him, shooting him an exasperated look as she escorted Clara and Zoe out of his office.

"What?" he grinned sheepishly back at her. He let his eyes linger on her backside as he watched her exit the room. He waited a moment before he walked. Leaning against the door frame he watched as they slowly made their way down the hall.

"Oi! Foster! Make sure you come right back, eh love? We've got a long night ahead of us," he called out after her He saw the way her steps faltered momentarily, heard Zoe's disgruntled sigh and saw Clara's amused smile

"How in God's name can you work with him? I'm amazed you've stuck by him this long." Cal could hear the jealousy in Zoe's tone as she spoke.

"You know what Cal's like," Gillian replied softly.

"So are you and he...?" Clara asked as she waved her hands in Cal's direction then back to Gillian.

"What? Oh no. We're partners," Gillian replied stumbling slightly as she tried to avoid Zoe's gaze.

"You mean you two have never...?" Clara replied somewhat astounded by Gillian's response.

Cal watched as they slowed to a stop just before the corner. Saw the way Zoe eyes bore into Gillian as she waited for her to respond.

Clara looked to Zoe, then to Gillian. "Oh God I'm sorry. I shouldn't have," she apologized quickly.

"No it's all right, Clara," Zoe assured her client. "Gillian's free to answer whenever she likes," she told her, amused at Gillian's discomfort.

Gillian looked at Zoe shaking her head slightly. "Zoe, you know the answer to that already." She spoke softly. _'How in the world had they gotten on to this, of all subjects,'_ she wondered slightly confused.

"Well Clara doesn't, and I wouldn't mind hearing it from you rather than my ex-husband," Zoe spat bitterly.

Gillian turned, looked back over her shoulder and found Cal watching them a smug grin on his face. _She was going to kill him_, she decided before turning to Clara and straightening her posture. "No, Cal and I have never been intimate," she replied.

Cal watched as Zoe rolled her eyes and let out an indigent laugh.

"Oh Gillian. You and I both know that there are more ways to be_ intimate_ with another woman's husband then by sleeping with them," she replied snidely.

Gillian stood in shock as she watched Zoe turn to an awkward looking Clara and lead her out of the building.

Cal couldn't make out what else was said, however he saw the snarl on Zoe's face, the way Gillian had gone rigid, dropping her gaze to the floor. He turned back to his office, making a mental note to ask Gillian what that was all about before the nights end.

* * *

><p>Comments and reviews always appreciated.<p> 


	2. Turning the tables

**The usual disclaimer.****They aren't mine..  
><strong>**A/N: ****This is set during & Post- The Whole Truth.****It's rated T- for now. However it may turn M. You've been warned!  
><strong>**Also I haven't forgotten about the chat with Zoe. It will be addressed in coming chapters.  
><strong>**Thanks to the usual peeps :) Love ya!  
><strong>_(All errors are my own)_

* * *

><p>2. Turning the tables<p>

* * *

><p>Gillian glared at him as she stepped back into his office. "Really, Cal? Could you at least try to hide how much fun you're having with this case?" She sighed as she narrowed her eyes in his direction. She watched as his lips curled into a smirk and she shook her head.<p>

Suddenly she noticed the lights had been turned out. Looking around the room, her eyes drifted to the soft blue glow on his wall, indicating that he had turned on the projector. Gillian snapped her head back towards Cal and caught him loading the disk into the machine.

"Cal, what the hell? I'm not watching that," she told him as her voice rose slightly.

"Oh come on, love. It's nothing you haven't seen before," he teased before his gaze darkened. "Or done for that matter," he accused waggling his eyebrows.

Ignoring his comment, she crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "We don't need to watch this. You're just being crude," she told him averting her gaze to the floor.

"Now, now. Hold on a second. There might be something on this that could help us with the case," he said seriously. "We're trying to save a woman's freedom here, love. We have to do whatever we can to help, right?" he queried cocking his head to the side as he watched her closely. "And if that means we have to sit and watch this together, then who am I to complain." He grinned cheekily

"Go on, darling. Get comfy. We'll be here a while. The old gezza apparently had the help of a little blue pill, to help with his stamina, if you know what I mean," he said as his eyes roamed over her figure.

Gillian shook her head softly and moved towards the couch. "Oh and I'm sure you'd have no troubles rising to the occasion," she mumbled sarcastically as she took a seat on the couch.

"'Eh? What was that, love?" he asked lowly. Picking up the remote from his desk, he slowly made his way towards her. Cal watched as she nervously picked at her dress and sidled up beside her.

"Nothing, Cal. Let's just get this over with," she told him as she played with an imaginary thread at the hem of her dress.

Cal dropped down next to her leaving no space between them. "I'd be more than happy to demonstrate my abilities in that area, Gill. Just say the word." He growled and pressed his chest tightly against her, softly pushing her back on the couch. He watched as she froze momentarily, her eyes widening in shock before she composed herself.

Gillian drew in a shaky breath as he inched his face closer, hovering over her. She knew what he was trying to do.

Ever since she and Alec had divorced, the line between them had all but vanished. She knew there was an undeniable bond between them, a mutual attraction that if not handled carefully, could very well destroy them. Cal however was never one to follow the rules. Act now, think later, was the way he operated, and lately it seemed that more of his attention was focused on her, as he tried his hardest to invoke some sort of reaction.

She had finally had enough, was sick of the way he was always trying to throw her off balance, and she decided that it was time to do something about it. She saw the arousal in his eyes, and while she was never one to play with fire, she couldn't help herself. Not this time. It was her turn to have some fun, give him a taste of his own medicine, she decided smugly.

Gillian returned his piercing gaze and placed her hands to his chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt. She smiled coyly at him before she placed her lips beside his ear. Letting her warm breath tickle his neck for a moment, she smiled to herself at his sharp intake of breath, secretly pleased she could conjure this response from him.

"You couldn't handle me, Cal," she whispered seductively, nipping at his earlobe. She paused briefly letting it sink in, before pressing firmly against his chest, pushing him back and straightening herself. Gillian smoothed her hands over her thighs and tilted her head towards Cal.

"Can we get back to case now?" She asked innocently, struggling to contain the grin she felt tugging at her lips. It wasn't often that Cal was rendered speechless, but now as she watched him, his mouth slightly agape and at a loss for words, she couldn't help but feel her chest swell with pride for a moment.

Cal blinked rapidly, slowly coming out of his daze before his eyes fixed on hers. He couldn't form a coherent thought for a moment. He noted the smirk that she was failing to suppress, and shook his head slightly. Sitting up, he swung his arm over the back of the couch and once again invaded her space.

He looked at her, tried to read her. _What exactly she was playing at? _He mused silently, keeping his eyes trained on her; not that he minded. Hell, who would?

Gillian was the type of woman he could only dream about having. Classy, smart, gorgeous, yet so unaware of the effect she had on him and men in general. She looked the perfect picture of innocence and grace, but he knew there was much more to Gillian Foster than meets the eye.

His eyes drifted over her, taking in her form-fitting dress, the way she sat her legs expertly crossed in front of her. Moving his hand that he laid across the back of the couch, he let his fingers brush against her hair softly as his gaze drifted to her legs. He licked his lips as he noted how her skirt had inched up slightly hirer than usual.

"Aye, aye," he challenged. "You can't just say that and play coy, love. I'm a scientist, and as a scientist, I need proof to validate such claims before I can even begin to believe them."

"In your dreams, Cal," she replied smugly, pleased that she was the one in control, for the moment at least.

"Well that's a bloody given," he stated immediately. "But we're not talking about my dreams, although I'd be happy to tell you about them," he told her gently. He watched as she bit her lip as she tried to control her breathing. Smirking, he leaned closer and placed a hand on her knee. "'Cause in my dreams, you see, I am more than capable of handling anything you throw at me, love. And trust me, I've haven't had any complaints." He winked mischievously.

Gillian's mouth fell open a little. She saw no hints that he was lying.

_Had he really had dreams about her? _

_About them? _

His fingers on her skin caused an involuntary shiver to course through her body. She caught the smirk on his face and rolled her eyes. "Guess you'll never know," she replied smoothly, a playful smirk on her lips. Her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

"Now, love, that was a challenge if I ever heard one," he told her, moving his hand slightly higher. "And you know how I love a challenge." He smirked, as he licked his lips.  
>Cal moved his hand higher letting is slip under the hem of her dress. His fingers traced light teasing patterns over her skin. He felt the toned muscles of her thigh quiver beneath his touch. "And by the looks of it, you've had similar dreams. Like to share with the class, love?" he asked lowly as heard her breath catch in the back of her throat.<p>

She shifted to look at the screen and tried to ignore the cool pads of his fingers on the heated skin of her thigh. She felt a warmth wash over her. _'Damn it,'_ she cursed inwardly. He was much better at this game than she was.

"Just turn on the video, Cal. We've got work to do." She sighed, knowing the power had shifted back in his favour.

"Subtle defection, darling," he said calling her out. He felt her body temperature rise under his fingers and smiled to himself.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone," he conceded and removed his hand from her knee.

"For now," he added cockily before pressing play on the remote.

* * *

><p>Comments and reviews are always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise.<p> 


End file.
